Fate be Changed: The Destroyer
by theguyinblue
Summary: The Giant war is over. Tartarus helped Kronos to return in his former glory. Together, they twist the destiny of Perseus Jackson in the way they want. To stir the foundation of cosmos. CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hiya! we're in the middle of September the fifth book of HoO is about to publish. So here i am, doing some fanfic for our favorite demigod. so yea.**

**Oh by the way i may suck at grammar and spelling but pls. bear with me.**

**i don't own the PJO nor HoO.**

* * *

><p>Chapter I – Rise of Time. Descend to Darkness.<p>

PAIN! MISERY! DEATH! PAIN! MISERY! DEATH! PAIN! MISERY! DEATH! The endless music of cries of pain, misery and death, echoed across the darkest part of underworld. Tartarus. The Pit of Abyss, a place of torment and suffering, prison to monsters and home to primordial entities.

Here, no hope nor kindness existed. Here, where the sanity of many reduced to nothingness. Here, where the most foul and wicked beings are born. Here, where monsters are punished to reform. Here, where the forgotten immortals wait and rot. Here, where only insufferable darkness is only comfort. No mortal can bear the horrors of it and being here is the most shame to immortals.

In the deepest part of this realm, where the Titans and other Protogenoi are kept, a lone figure stands at the very center of the pit. The man stood nine feet tall in height, his body is ripped with muscles. He has a pair of brutal golden eyes, black curly hair that reached his shoulder and a long untamed beard. He was gorgeous in evil villain way, even his face and body adorned thousands of scars, as if he was sliced to million pieces and stitch back.

Kronos, the Lord of Time and the Titan King of Mount Orthys, in his true physical form.

"Kronos!" an ancient voice rasped. The ground shakes and the Titan felt his soul slip from his body.

"Tartarus." Kronos said, disgust and anger colored his voice. "What did you want with me!?" he bellowed in rage as the presence grew stronger in every second.

Tendrils of darkness snake from everywhere. It circled a few feet from Kronos and solidified, forming the monstrous physical form of Tartarus, the manifestation of the pit itself. Standing in immense height, about forty feet. His purple glistening flesh is rippling with muscle. His fingers are tipped with razor sharp black talons. His black boots and armor are made from Stygian iron, and decorated with the murky faces of Cyclopes, Gorgons, Hellhound, Drakons and other different monsters that appeared and submerge, all pressing as if trying to escape. His armored skirted was made from thousands of blackened, twisted bones, woven together like chain links and clasped in place by a belt of interlocking monstrous arms. And the worst part was his head, a jagged helmet made from rock that pulses with patches of magma and dark energy. A whirlpool- a vortex of darkness was placed where his face should be. The Primordial being in his physical form, radiates pure malevolence.

Every object in his presence had grown a vaporous comet's tail, all pointing toward the face of Tartarus. "Hello Titan. I thought, I'll drop by to visit my favorite ah _tenant."_ Tartarus sneered.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES TARTARUS!" Kronos roared. His golden eyes glowed with rage and power. "EPLAIN YOUR REASONS! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!? DON'T DARE TO WASTE MY TIME!"

Tartarus's cyclone face spun faster. Any lesser beings within his ranged were vacuumed into the god's maw. He made a sound like cracking a mountain in half. He was laughing.

"Still spirited as ever eh, my dear step son. You never cease to amaze me!" The air around his hand darkened, with a flash of shadow a six foot long Scythe appeared. Its blade was curved like crescent moon that made from tempered steel and celestial bronze. Its thick handle was wrapped in leather. A weapon that was feared by many. A weapon that can reap the soul from the body. A weapon that used to slice its owners. The Scythe of Kronos, the blade that reap the time. Kronos fixed his eyes to his former weapon, now that he's in full strength, his symbol of power would make him unstoppable. "I'm here with a news and offer."

"Grrrrr." He must find a way to get his Symbol of Power. If he tried to fight Tartarus in his domain, it would be a suicide. What he need now is a plan. So he let the Protogenoi talking.

"My beloved- your mother, Gaea, and the Giants are defeated. She'd returned to her deep slumber."

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Kronos roared, he lost his patience for staying in this stinking pit for eons. Assuming his divine form, he glowed in pure golden light, creating fissures and causing the rivers in Tartarus to burst. Every monster disintegrated, reduce to monster dust. Not only the being that reside in the pit felt his fury, but also the gods of Mount Olympus felt his stirring.

"That's why I'm here to offer you a present." Tartarus continued. His voice grew with excitement and filled with malicious pleasure. "During the second Giant war, I've collected your essence from the four corners of the earth. I return your consciousness and bring you back to your former glory." he hand over the scythe to Kronos.

Reluctantly, the Titan of Time grasp his weapon. It extend to twelve feet to fit in his godly form. Calming a little, his form return to normal. "What are you playing at?"

"We all know that you, alone, can control the time. And when you're at your peak, combine with my power, you can return back through time and change the past. A power that unbound to Fates!"

Kronos glared at Tartarus, but he let him continue.

"With our power, imagine what we can gain! You can alter your destiny! Changed the outcome of the seconds Titan war! In the way we want!"

"And what is it with you? What will you get? You're not that generous to help me if you won't gain something from it. Why do you want me to change the past?"

"Oh Crooked One. To cause _chaos _of course!" the way the god of pit said the word chaos, it was like a proper name- an evil name.

"Y-you mean, you i-intend to w-wake him?"

"He already stirs since the very beginning! And after the loss of two wars his consciousness is getting stronger."

"Fool! He will destroy everything! EVERYTHING INCLUDING YOU!"

"Oh scared to fade!? It's not like you oh _mighty_ Titan."

"The cosmos will fall to oblivion!"

"HAHAHA!" Tartarus laughed, his hollowed voice filled the whole dungeon. It took him a few minutes to control himself. The vortex swirls faster. The whole pit seems gloomier and darker, the waters of five rivers explode. The _mist _that obscure the reality gather around the titan. Images, visions and memories flashed in the mind of Kronos. His golden eyes were wide with shock, his mouth fell agape. He now understand the intention of Tartarus.

"I-I s-see."

"So will you accept it?"

Kronos stared at him for another few more moments. Still can't believe what he saw. He smiles, the cruel, cold and distant smile that he inherit from his mother Gaea, was ghosting his lips. "No, I will make it better."

"Hmmm."

"I continue the cruel cycle of our family." Kronos stated with malice in his voice.

"I know you are the Crooked One for a reason."

And with that the Titan of Time slash the air with his scythe. Reaping the fabrics of time.

"You're good for a Titan."

Tartarus alone in his pit, looked at the realm beneath his. He could feel the anger in a mental link in his mind. "I'll see you soon, Father." He then blast a black energy beam to reinforce Kronos with his power.

Line break.

A blinding pain surge around his body. The Lord of Time successfully traveled back. He was now standing inside the throne room of Olympians in the body of Luke Castellan, a son of Hermes. His host. With three other people. Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena. Grover Underwood, a satyr and Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon. They were all watching an Iris Message that shows Typhon battling the Olympians. The final battle of second Titan war.

"NOW, MY BRETHREN! STRIKE FOR OLYMPUS!" Poseidon boomed as the water of Hudson River erupted, churning with forty feet waves. Warriors, sharks, sea dragons, hippocampi and an army of Cyclopes burst from water. All Cyclopes held a huge length of chains- big enough to anchor a battleship- with grappling hook ends. The whole armada begun to weigh Typhon down. The other gods stuck with renewed, pound the Father of all Monster with all they got.

The Storm Giant bellowed in agony, thrashing with such force that waves sloshed the Jersey shore, soaking five story buildings and splashing over the George Washington bridge.

Poseidon open the bottom of the river- an endless waterslide that would take Typhon straight to Tartarus.

"BAH!" Kronos screamed. Seeing his old plans trampled by a mere demigod again, fueled his hatred. Perseus Jackson. He need him for his grand plan, but he will make him pay. He will make him suffer. Using the body of Luke Castellan, he slashed Backbite, his scythe sword form, through the smoke, tearing the image to shreds.

"They're on their way." The son of sea said. The relief in his voice is visible. "You've lost."

"NO!" Luke's body begun to glow with golden light, Kronos felt the mental scream of the demigod. "NOT TODAY JACKSON."

"STOP!" Annabeth pleaded.

"STOP WHAT! I HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED!" The body of Castellan disintegrated in bright light. Forcing everyone to close their eyes. When the flash vanish, A buff man is standing where Luke should be. Luke Castellan is no more.

Horrified, Percy trace the feature of the Titan before him. He had long black midnight hair and long pointy beard, which he found unnerving. A pair of cold gold eyes and body that full of scars. This man caused his nightmare. This man caused the death of his friends, Zoe, Bianca, Beckendorf, Selina and many others. This man turn many demigods against Olympus. Against their parents. He must put an end to this. He will defeat Kronos.

"You'll pay for that!" Percy Jackson advance the Titan with incredible speed, but it was futile. The world slow down until nothing is moving. Kronos freeze the time. Backbiter glowed until it become a six foot long scythe, slashing through the air, the mortals collapse on the floor.

"What is that!" Grover the satyr questioned. "Is it too late?"

The Titan King approached the trio. Slowly, Percy got unto his feet. His had no strength left in his body. His legs are shaking. He can barely lift his sword to fight. Kronos can feel his fears.

The Lord of Time smile, a maniacal smile that full of malice and cruelty. While the traces of dark humor appeared in his face. He brought out his scythe and struck the poor demigod in face with all his might. Percy cried out but no cut appeared. "Ah… the curse of Achilles. You still have that around this time."

Percy gave him a scared look, which made the Titan to grin. Kronos made a twisted idea to start the torture. He pointed at Annabeth, controlling her with his godly power, a look of horror overcome her features. She was now his little doll. A doll which he will use to make Perseus life miserable. The girl brought out her bronze knife.

"A-Annabeth?"

The girl whimpered, tears escapes her eyes. She realized what Kronos intend, and it made her sick. "Well, Percy you see I had trouble killing because of the curse." Percy saw the evil glint in the eyes of Kronos. "So I think someone should do it for me."

"S-stop it. Please."

The thought of watching the lifeless body of hero of Olympus, murdered by Annabeth Chase, the girl he love made Kronos elated. But he needed him to destroy the gods and wake chaos.

So he will kill him a little. Over and over again.

"Oh no. I'm not done toying with you." He sneered. "I want to see you suffer."

Percy let out a scream, as an unbearable pain shot to his body. It defies all level of pain. Nothing compare to this. Not even Kronos's Scythe nor holding up the sky, he felt this way before. The river of Styx. His mortal point was pierce by his anchor.

Kronos reverse back the time. The Titan made Annabeth stab the Percy's mortal point repeatedly. His cold cruel smile didn't waver while he watch the very hero he despise, experience the worst pain.

"Oh, Percy, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Annabeth sobbed on his shoulder as she cradle his head in her arms.

"P-Percy?" Grover gulped. He then charge Kronos at top speed. But he was nothing to the Time Lord. He toss him like a rag doll.

Grover brave and stupid didn't give up, even he get blasted with a wave of pure force.

"IS THIS OLYMPUS CAN OFFER!" he taunted. "A SATYR! A COUPLE OF PATHETIC DEMIGODS! HAH!"

An arrow flew straight to his face, which froze midair. On the hallway, an army of dead and remaining demigods stands, led by Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. All their weapons are drawn and aimed at Kronos.

Fourteen flashes of light burst in throne room. And before them the Olympians including Hades and Hestia stood strong and proud.

"YOU PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES! OLD TIMER!" Ares roared, which followed by cheers of approval from the demigods.

"BY THE POWER OF OLYMPIANS! SURRENDER!" Zeus boomed. The master bolt crackled with power.

"YIELD!" Athena shout as she grip her spear tighter.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Poseidon shouted at the top of his lungs, causing a mild tremor in the room.

"NEVER!" Kronos replied defiantly.

The Olympians charged at him. They slowed down but didn't stop as Kronos freeze the time again. The King of Titans is exhaust to hold the gods with his power after he reap and traveled back through time. Their attacks connected, but before he was completely overwhelmed, he flash above Percy and Annabeth. "YOU COWARD!"

Before they can utter another word he possess Percy. A bright white light explode between Annabeth and Percy. It send the demigoddess across the room. The young demigod moan as Kronos invade his body.

"NO!"

Percy tried to fight him off. A splitting head ache made him scream. His vision become blank, a force field surround him, separating him from everyone.

"PERCY! NO!" Poseidon called his name. Tears threaten to escape in his eyes.

The son of Poseidon's vision started working again. He saw Riptide lying a few feet away, he desperately crawl to it. He's going to die. He know it. But there's no way he would let Kronos do what he want. He won't let Olympus go down with him. He grabbed his sword, and with all his strength….

"DON'T!"

"**DO IT!"** strange voices urged him.

"PERCY!" Annabeth pleaded.

With one last smile, Percy plunged his sword through his heart. The last thing he remembered is a pitch black damp space and unbelievable hot like…. hell. and the cold laughter of Kronos and a strange sound that pierce his ears.

Unknown to him, he will live a life that full of pain, misery and death.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: That's chapter one! and yea this will be HoO AU, hope you guys enjoy this. Feedbacks, Flames, Follows and Favorites are welcome.<strong>


	2. Chapter II

**Authors Note: Yo! Chapter 2 is here. bit short. sorry about that.**

* * *

><p>Chapter II – A Fateful Encounter. Fading Sanity.<p>

Darkness. That's the only thing he remembered. It was dark, it was damp and it was unbelievably hot. And he was scared.

Every day since his arrival in Tartarus. Kronos tortured him, impaling him in small spot of the back, the opposite of navel again and again with his soul reaping scythe. Causing the demigod to lose his Achilles Curse and became more vulnerable from physical harm. The Titan King would burn him with Greek Fire, he could feel every molecules in his body being incinerated. The Time Lord would make him swim in the River Cocytus, dripping his thoughts with misery. He would drown him in River Phlegethon, to keep him whole so he can endure more torments. When he was close to the arms of death Tartarus cursed his soul, so it will be forever anchored to his mortal essence. Like a monster, he'll just reformed to live another cycle of pain, misery and death.

The sulfuric air he breathe was thicker with the scent of his own blood. The shouts of tortured souls was the only music he can hear. In the heap of sharp stones, in the pool of dried blood. His silhouette lay lifeless. His body is full of fresh wounds, numerous burns and bruise and several bones are clearly shattered. Several streak of his hairs had gone white because of heavy mental stress, fear and being forced to endure the unimaginable pain that Kronos inflicted on him. His once bright sea green eyes that held hope and fierce determination were now dull and hollow.

This man was once known as Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. A demigod son of Poseidon. The Savior and Hero of Olympus. Now he was rotting in this hellhole. A twisted fate that he didn't deserve, but how did he end up in here? The answer is very simple really. Sacrifice. As noble as a man can be, this boy sacrificed himself to save Olympus and whole human civilization. _For the Greater Good._ And the price he'd paid overwhelms in the tiny shred of sanity he was tormented with agony, and not able to welcome the sweet embrace of death to escape such burden.

Annabeth.

The name that gives him comfort. Accompanied by glints of grey and gold. The smell of ripe strawberries. Her cute princess like curly hair. Her smile that wrench his heart every time and the warm feeling when she kisses him in a damp, hot cavern like this.

He must see her again. The fire of hope rekindles in his eyes. The demigod limp toward the River Phlegethon. Despite of unspeakable pain he managed to swim across the river of fire that heals and after being whole again he ran quickly through the depths of abyss, praying that Kronos and Tartarus won't find him which is impossible. NO. He must escape no matter what, even if he was hunted down by the pit itself.

He heard a great number of loud hisses from the monsters and evil beings that trapped with him. He even saw the very same Minotaur that he had slain when he's trying to reach Half-Blood Hill for the first time. It snarled at him yet it keep its distance. That was strange. Most monsters he'd encounter here and in the mortal world wants him dead, it seems to him that they letting him pass. No time to think, he quickened his pace. Percy felt uneasy, he felt a predator stalks to him. No! He willed himself not to dwell in fears, it's not healthy, this dungeon exist to kill everything inside it. It's messing with his mind and he was losing energy. Then he didn't notice a patch sharp stones until he set his foot to it.

"Urgh." He fall down to his knees, he struggled to stand. "Not yet. Not yet." He failed, and stumbled into deeper darkness. Unaware that the pit's terrain shifted so the gates of different depths of Tartarus also moved. And he just fell to the worst of all.

The figures of Kronos and Tartarus watched the demigod slips to the gates of oblivion. "Well, is it time to see the results of your hard work eh Time lord?"

"Ah… Yes never underestimate time questioned my doings, I can break the greatest hero with a snap of my finger. "The scarred Titan said. "Messing with time. Making him feel it was like a century than a mere year." He continued in serious tone.

"Well, we'll see if your little tricks and if he is all that great when he faced all father."

"Ah Tartarus come on. My Grand plan was pure evil genius."

-Line Break.-

Percy was falling. In panic he shut his eyes tightly and felt his hands brushed against the stony walls. He let out a ragged breathe and look around. The place was so completely black. No light is visible, no life exist. But he knew better, something sinister lurks in this darkness. Something older than the gods and Titans. Something like Tartarus.

He began climbing out of eternal abyss, each stone he grab, each fragment pierce his skin and it causes him an immense pain. His arms scream in protest as he pulled himself upward. He wouldn't fall down to another depth in Tartarus where only pain and misery waiting to him, where the sweet end in death was violated. No! he must see her again.

"What do we have here." A colds ancient voice made him stop on his tracks. "Ah a little hero. To young, too weak, too fragile, too innocent, but perhaps you will do." The voice is heavy and it has a hint of cruelty and malevolence. It wrapped the demigod like sheets of ice.

"Hm… I see, you had the potential." It said. "Tartarus and that Titan choose my champion well. Only the finishing touch is remaining."

A shimmering image hovered across to void. The planet earth. No, a beautiful woman, a goddess with a long platinum blonde hair that almost looked white, a lips that has the color of lovely shade of pink and two golden eyes that held pain and sorrow. She has tan skin and wearing a form- fitting, full- length light blue sleeveless dress with an ornate golden crest. She also wears gold bracelets around her upper arm. And she carries a transparent green shawl that swirls freely around her body.

The woman stared at Percy with a sad smile. Suddenly she burst into flames and faded to dark misty red energy, floating through the current of magic that he was unaware of, until it surrounded him. He saw different images of cities being burned to ground, mortals and demigods brutally slaughtered by vicious fiends who born from different parts of underworld. And Olympus crumble down as the last influences of gods come to an end along with humanity.

The unimaginable horrors burned in the mind of Percy. It broke him, it's like he was dissolving slowly, his face was distorted with pain. "N-no…" He murmured. "N-no! no… no…. t-this c-can't be! No.."

A cruel laughter filled the oblivion. An invisible force tugged him forward. It using the demigod to pull itself out. "Arise my champion. Live up to your name. Destroy the gods. Complete the circle. Release me from deep slumber!" A searing pain snake around his body and it resides in his heart. The unseen force tightened its grip. "RELEASE ME!"

The son of Poseidon could hear whispers, pained whispers, all begging to die, echoing all around him. All memories and his sanity were being buried deep down inside of him by ultimate despair.

And once again, he was swallowed by complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! AU HoO. Demented Percy a lil' Overpowered, after few more chapters you guys will be the one to decide the paths he will choose to follow. so stay tuned.<strong>

**Review, Follow, Favorites, Flames are welcome.**


End file.
